


Five

by LoopyLiesey



Series: Happy!verse [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/LoopyLiesey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being uncles and having each other is enough for Remus and Sirius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five

They were the picture perfect family. Lily and James, the husband and wife who were still so in love that it was sickening to watch sometimes. The two young boys, good friends, no huge sibling rivalry, though the occasional fight. James taught them Harry and Richard how to fly a broomstick, Lily kissed them on the forehead. The older brother, Harry, looked out for his younger brother.

At any moment, when Remus or Sirius would arrive at their house, it would nearly always be a moment of happiness. Sometimes Lily would be yelling at one of her three boys because of something one of them did, and one time Remus had arrived to find himself turned pink by a prank Harry and Richard had set in place.

On this particular day, Remus and Sirius had arrived together, and found their way into the backyard where James and the boys were flying, five-year old Richard on a smaller broom, but Harry on the new racing broom he’d gotten for his birthday. Lily was laughing and clapping as she watched her family soar through the sky, though she was nervous about Richard and kept yelling out for him to go lower.

“They look so happy,” Remus said.

“Do you wish you had that?” Sirius asked. Remus just smiled, and linked his hand with Sirius’s.

“I do have that,” Remus said quietly, squeezing his hand, “I have you, and being an uncle to Harry and Richard is enough for me.”

“It’s enough for me, too.” 


End file.
